Entre Guerre et Chasse
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Le QG et Poudlard avaient été envahis par les mangemorts. Ce fut ainsi que tous les membres de l'ordre se retrouvèrent en plein milieu de la nuit à toquer à la porte du 4 Privet Drive sans se douter que leur vision du survivant changerait du tout au tout.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Titre :** Entre Guerre et Chasse

**Auteur :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

**Résumé : **Le QG et Poudlard avaient été envahis par les mangemorts. Ce fut ainsi que tous les membres de l'ordre se retrouvèrent en plein milieu de la nuit à toquer à la porte du 4 Privet Drive sans se douter que leur vision du survivant changerait du tout au tout.

**Beta : **Kinai et Lili

**Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Commencé (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Haru est en train de l'écrire_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1100 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Avec un grognement, Vernon se leva difficilement sous les bruits incessants de la sonnette. En jetant un regard ensommeillé à son réveil, le moldu vit qu'il était seulement 3h25 du matin. Qui pouvait bien le réveiller à une heure pareille ? Grognon, il descendit les escaliers sans se soucier de réveiller son neveu qui dormait juste en dessous. Affichant un sourire hypocrite, il ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à voir une des mégères du quartier. Cependant, ce n'étaient pas les amies de Pétunia qu'il avait face à lui… non, c'étaient des monstres. Les monstres de cette fichue école de sorcellerie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? siffla l'homme sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- Nous devons parler à Potter, répondit un homme habillé totalement en noir.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas attendre le jour ou même lui envoyer une lettre pour m'éviter cette monstrueuse vision ? répliqua Vernon tandis que son visage prenait une teinte légèrement rouge, témoignant de son début de colère.

Puis brusquement, se rappelant qu'il avait des voisins, il regarda à droite puis à gauche avant d'inviter les anormaux chez lui, ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, amenez-nous à Potter, ordonna un mage qui avait les cheveux d'une pâleur exceptionnelle qui aveuglait presque le gros moldu.

Voulant abréger cette visite le plus vite possible, Vernon se détourna du groupe et donna un coup de poing dans la porte du placard. Presque aussitôt, celle-ci s'ouvrit dévoilant un survivant dans un piteux état.

Effectivement, le Gryffondor avait un œil au beurre noir qui commençait à devenir vert, ses lèvres étaient fendues, ses cheveux ressemblaient réellement à un nid d'oiseaux fait de paille et d'autres éléments impossibles à identifier. De plus, les sorciers pouvaient voir un nombre important de bleus, de coupures ou de brûlures sur la peau de ses bras, sur son cou ou encore à travers les trous de son pantalon. Cependant, le plus choquant n'était pas ces preuves évidentes de maltraitance, mais l'expression de son visage qui ne reflétait qu'un vide d'émotion : aucune tristesse, aucune colère.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait espèce..., commença une Molly Weasley furieuse tandis que sa baguette apparaissait dans sa main.

\- Si vous saviez à quel point votre héros national est maladroit, souffla Vernon presque affectueusement en passant sa main dans les nœuds bruns avant de grimacer de dégoût et de s'essuyer sur le t-shirt du brun. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

\- Oui, mon oncle, souffla celui-ci d'une voix rauque, le regard fixé droit devant lui.

Il aurait voulu baisser la tête ou même retourner dans son placard pour ne pas avoir à affronter les regards choqués, dégoûtés des membres de l'ordre ou même moqueur des espions tels que Snape ou encore les Malfoy. Mais il ignora l'angoisse et la peur qui rendaient son estomac douloureux, continuant de garder la tête levée.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas..., débuta à son tour Lupin alors que la haine déformait on visage habituellement calme.

\- Croyez-vous réellement qu'au fil des années, je n'ai pas réuni de preuves que la magie existe ? grogna en retour l'ouvrier de l'usine de perceuses en avançant de manière menaçante vers les sorciers. Ce serait dommage qu'une seconde chasse aux sorcières commence, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'hésiterai pas à risquer la réputation de ma famille pour la protéger de personnes comme vous.

Le silence envahit la maison durant de longues minutes. La menace était plus que sérieuse car si l'existence des sorciers venait à se savoir, Voldemort n'aurait aucun mal à justifier l'abattage des moldus en masse. Et les moldus n'auraient alors aucun mal à justifier l'abattage des sorciers en masse.

\- Vous savez que de nombreuses personnes connaissent déjà votre existence ? reprit monsieur Dursley comme si de rien n'était tout en sortant son téléphone pour montrer une page qui se nommait « Anti-sorcier, anti-monstre ». Et que toutes ces personnes de ma connaissance ont à l'heure actuelle une copie de toutes mes preuves allant de la lettre de Poudlard, des journaux avec des images qui bougent à des vidéos de ce monstre en train de me menacer lors de sa troisième année.

En finissant son discours, il se tourna vers son neveu, passant sa main presque tendrement sur sa joue sale.

\- Mais maintenant, il sait qu'il n'a plus intérêt à me menacer, n'est-ce pas Harry ? ricana Vernon.

\- Oui, mon oncle, répéta l'élu du monde sorcier en essayant d'oublier la main qui descendait dans son cou pour finir dans le bas de son dos.

\- Bien, répondit le moldu, heureux de la soumission de son anormal. Je vais vous laisser, ma femme m'attend. J'espère que vous ne serez pas là quand je me réveillerai demain matin.

Une fois seul, Harry continua de regarder face à lui, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse songer à quoi faire, deux paires de bras l'entourèrent, le faisant grimacer. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ses meilleurs amis. Mais en sentant la tension dans son corps, ils se détachèrent aussitôt. Il sentit les mains d'Hermione entourer son visage tandis que lui continuait d'éviter les regards des membres de l'ordre.

\- Harry, souffla Hermione, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda finalement le brun, ne pouvant accéder à la demande de sa meilleure amie sans faire lâcher ses faibles barrières d'occlumentie.

Comprenant la honte de son frère de cœur, la née-moldu n'insista pas même si les larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues sous la douleur de voir celui-ci dans un tel état.

\- Le QG et Poudlard ont été envahis par des mangemorts, informa Albus après quelques secondes de silence. Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau refuge, ne serait-ce que pour quelques temps.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur visite, le regard du brun parcourut les différents visages remarquant enfin leurs visages salis par la poussière, leurs uniformes déchirés ainsi que les différentes blessures.

\- Mon oncle n'acceptera jamais votre présence, finit par dire Harry, pas avec les preuves qu'il a.

\- Cela reste qu'un moldu, Monsieur Potter, annonça Severus d'une voix légèrement plus douce qu'à son habitude pour ceux qui le connaissaient. Vous seriez étonné des ressources que nous avons, nous, les « anormaux ». Est-ce l'endroit où vous dormez ?

N'attendant pas la réponse de son élève, le professeur de potion sortit sa baguette d'une main légèrement tremblante et lança un sortilège silencieusement sur son placard sous l'escalier. S'écartant, l'espion les invita à rentrer. Curieux malgré lui, Harry découvrit son matelas et sa petite couverture. Il allait se tourner vers le directeur de Serpentard pour demander ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il vit un nouveau dessin accroché au mur, c'était un dessin réaliste de sa famille. On pouvait voir Lily et James en train de jouer avec lui tandis que son parrain le regardait tendrement. Attiré comme un aimant, le Gryffondor posa sa main dessus, s'attendant à sentir la sensation du papier sous sa paume. À la place, le dessin disparut et son petit placard se transforma, grandissant. Étrangement, cela faisait penser au brun au système des tentes.

\- Votre… oncle ne verra rien, avertit le potioniste.

\- J'espère pour vous, répondit simplement Harry tandis que tous les membres rentraient dans son placard et s'installaient pour pouvoir soigner les blessés.

C'était horrible, mais le brun voulait juste qu'ils partent pour qu'il puisse laisser ses barrières s'effondrer et pouvoir pleurer. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'aurait plus d'intimité, plus d'endroit pour se laisser aller.

\- Je vais vous soigner, annonça Snape en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

\- Non, refusa le rouge et or en s'écartant brusquement de son professeur. Il le verra. Allez soigner les autres, je dois de toute façon commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour ma famille. Et reposez-vous.

Avant que l'espion ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le Gryffondor quitta le placard tandis qu'après quelques secondes, Severus alla aider les autres, tentant d'oublier le regard vide du fils de Lily.

* * *

Et voici ma nouvelle histoire qui m'est venue ce matin même ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Titre :** Entre Guerre et Chasse

**Auteur :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

**Résumé : **Le QG et Poudlard avaient été envahis par les mangemorts. Ce fut ainsi que tous les membres de l'ordre se retrouvèrent en plein milieu de la nuit à toquer à la porte du 4 Privet Drive sans se douter que leur vision du survivant changerait du tout au tout.

**Beta : **Lili

**Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Commencé (1500 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Haru est en train de l'écrire_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1500 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_Je vous annonce également que les suites de Retour à la Réalité et la Vengeance des Malfoy vont être bientôt publiées !_

**_Note : Comprenant vos inquiétudes au sujet de l'avancement de mes fanfictions, je me suis permise de créer un discord - qui est une interface plus sympa pour discuter, contrairement à Fanfiction, je mets donc l'invitation ici pour ceux que cela intéresse : h.t.t.p.s _****_: / discord . gg / yzWx2gD_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Aussitôt dans la salle de bain pour son nettoyage habituel, Harry ferma la porte, les mains tremblantes, avant de s'appuyer contre celle-ci, épuisé. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa, comme si le temps s'était mis en pause. Puis il ferma les yeux et brusquement, ses barrages psychologiques s'effondrèrent, laissant passer la douleur, la honte que ses proches l'aient vu ainsi, la haine d'être devenu comme il était aujourd'hui, la tristesse, le désespoir. Ne voulant pas que qui que ce soit ne l'entende, il mit sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer les sanglots tandis que les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage aux joues creuses. Comment avait-il pu finir ainsi ? Finir de manière si pitoyable ? Sa colère envers lui-même augmentait encore et encore au fil des jours et sans pouvoir se retenir, il donna plusieurs coups sur sa jambe droite, espérant que cette répulsion disparaisse un peu. Et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'une coupure faite par son oncle se réouvrit, recouvrant sa peau ainsi que le sol de la salle de bain d'un liquide rougeâtre.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort en même temps que vous, souffla finalement le brun en essuyant rageusement la trainée humide sur son visage. Pourquoi vous m'avez laissée ici… avec eux. Je… je veux juste… je veux juste que ça s'arrête. S'il vous plait.

Durant ce qu'il lui sembla être de longues minutes, il resta là, contre la porte, à pleurer, à suffoquer, à supplier avant de sentir petit à petit ses yeux se fermer d'épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans un sommeil agité sans avoir ni rangé ni nettoyé la salle de bain.

Ce furent les coups sur la porte qu'il le réveillèrent, le faisant sursauter.

\- Potter ! s'exclama la voix furieuse de son oncle. Cela fait une heure que tu es enfermé dans cette salle de bain ! Elle a intérêt d'être propre ! Ouvre-moi cette porte ! Si je vois que tu as pris une douche sans mon autorisation, je te jure…

Il se redressa brusquement, prenant l'éponge sur l'évier pour éponger rapidement le sang de ses mains tremblantes tandis que la porte continuait de vibrer sous les coups de son oncle. Il avait l'impression que plus il essuyait, plus il y en avait. Et ce constat lui amena les larmes aux yeux, sachant ce qui allait l'attendre. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de tout nettoyer ! Doucement mais sûrement, Harry sentit son souffle se raréfier tandis que la serrure de la porte cassait, dévoilant un homme rouge de fureur.

\- C'est ce que tu appelles « nettoyer » ? siffla vicieusement Vernon en s'approchant de son neveu qui frottait le sol rapidement, le souffle court.

Savourant la soumission de l'anormal, le moldu prit son temps pour détacher sa ceinture en s'assurant que cela fasse suffisamment de bruit pour que le sorcier l'entende. Presque aussitôt, le dos du brun se contracta sous la peur.

\- S'il vous plait, souffla pitoyablement le survivant. Je… Je me suis juste endormi, s'il vous plaît.

\- Et bien, commença le mari de Pétunia d'une voix légère, tu n'aurais pas dû.

La ceinture fendit l'air avant de fouetter douloureusement son dos, le faisant crier de douleur. Et il savait que ce n'était que le début d'une longue heure de punition.

**XxxxX**

Des hurlements envahirent la maison et particulièrement le placard, faisant s'immobiliser toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commença madame Weasley avant d'écarquiller les yeux, mettant sa main sur sa bouche, choquée. Albus, vous…

\- Je ne peux rien faire Molly, souffla le directeur, abattu. Je suis désolé…

De son côté, Severus contractait les mâchoires tout en serrant les poings alors que l'image d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui regardait son père battre sa mère, qui regardait celle-ci tomber dans les escaliers pour jamais se relever, s'imposait à son esprit. Il se souvenait de la morsure de la canne, de la ceinture sur sa peau. Alors savoir qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Potter se faisait battre par son oncle était aussi voire plus douloureux que lorsqu'il avait eu sa marque. Il était devenu comme sa mère, un spectateur silencieux qui détournait les yeux et se bouchait les oreilles pour échapper à cette réalité.

\- On trouvera une solution, lui souffla Lucius, les yeux braqués devant lui tandis que son bras entourait les épaules de son fils qui avait pâli.

Draco avait l'impression d'être de retour dans son manoir lorsque Voldemort et les mangemorts étaient venus y habiter. Toute la journée, ils entendaient des cris, des supplications, même de sa chambre. La seule différence entre son manoir et la maison des Potter, c'était qu'il savait qui hurlait. Durant toute sa scolarité, le jeune Malfoy avait voulu qu'Harry souffre à cause de cette jalousie qu'il ressentait le dévorer petit à petit. Le vert et argent voulait des amis, comme Potter, il voulait être sous le feu des projecteurs, comme Potter, il voulait que l'espoir du monde sorcier repose sur lui, comme Potter… Il voulait désespérément être Potter. Du moins, c'était avant de découvrir à quel point son destin était incertain, à quel point les mangemorts étaient cruels et mauvais. Maintenant, lorsqu'il pensait au Gryffondor, tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était une grande culpabilité en se souvenant de ses paroles et les hurlements qu'il entendait ne la faisait certainement pas diminuer tout comme la vision du survivant quittant son placard, indifférent à sa propre situation. Le blond s'était retenu de sortir sa baguette pour « éduquer » le gros moldu face à lui : pour qui se prenait-il pour maltraiter, Potter ? Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de lui faire du mal ! Et s'il venait à le faire, ce ne serait certainement pas à ce point !

\- Calme-toi, Draco, murmura sa mère en passant tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux en voyant les mains de son petit garçon trembler.

Puis les cris cessèrent aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient nés, laissant la place à un silence assourdissant et tendu. Et celui-ci semblait éternel. Personne ne semblait pouvoir le troubler. Du moins, c'était avant que la porte du placard ne s'ouvre violemment et que Potter ne soit jeté à l'intérieur de celui-ci, atterrissant durement par terre, exposant ainsi son dos à tous les habitants de son modeste placard. Ils pouvaient voir les lacérations qui ornaient douloureusement son dos tremblant sous la contraction de ses muscles et ses pleurs. Presque aussitôt, Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent vers leur ami dans l'intention de l'aider, suivi par Severus Snape qui avait sorti des potions dans le but de le soigner. Cependant, avant même de pouvoir l'atteindre, le brun s'était redressé, tendant sa main face à lui pour arrêter ses meilleurs amis et son professeur.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre aide, souffla Harry d'une voix rauque alors qu'il passait une main sur son visage pour essuyer le sang qui coulait d'une longue balafre.

\- Monsieur Potter, commença Severus d'une voix plein plus douce qu'habituellement.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il fallait me faire battre pour que vous puissiez me parler sans sembler vouloir m'insulter, je l'aurai fait plutôt, siffla le jeune homme en retenant ses larmes de douleur. Laissez-moi tranquille. Tous autant que vous êtes.

Malgré la souffrance qui parcourait son corps, il parvint à se redresser pour se diriger vers la nouvelle salle de bains du placard agrandi magiquement avant de s'enfermer de celle-ci sous les yeux choqués de ses amis.

\- Vous devez l'aider, Severus, il ne peut pas rester dans cet état ! s'exclama Molly.

\- Je ne peux pas aider véritablement quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de mon aide, répondit le potioniste. Il va devoir être capable de demander mon aide pour l'avoir…

**XxxX**

Laissant les adultes discuter entre eux, Draco s'approcha de la salle de bain, l'ouvrant d'un sortilège informulé. Hésitant, il finit par ouvrir la porte, découvrant que le brun était assis contre le mur tandis que les larmes coulaient sur les joues. Celui-ci redressa vivement la tête, essuyant ses larmes et étalant par la même occasion du sang sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? souffla piteusement Harry.

Ne sachant quoi faire ni quoi répondre, il se contenta de s'asseoir face à lui sans répondre à sa question tout en espérant être un soutien pour lui. Durant quelques minutes, le rouge et or l'observa comme une bête traquée avant de baisser la tête pour la cacher entre ses bras, ignorant le sang qui continuait à couler de son dos et de sa jambe.

\- Tu… commença Draco d'une voix hésitante, tu devrais mettre un bandage autour de ta jambe et laisser Severus soigner ton dos.

\- Je ne veux pas de son aide, répondit simplement le brun sans argumenter davantage.

\- Et de mon aide ? questionna finalement le jeune Serpentard tandis que le brun le regardait attentivement.

Ne rencontrant pas de refus dans l'immédiat, Malfoy se redressa et pris un chiffon sur le lavabo qu'il humidifia légèrement avant de revenir vers son ancien ennemi d'école et de le passer presque tendrement sur le visage de celui-ci, effaçant les traînées de sang. Durant tout ce processus, les deux émeraudes ne s'étaient pas détournées de lui, légèrement perdues.

\- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Harry. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais.

\- J'essaye de t'aider un peu, n'est-ce pas évident ? interrogea le blond en interrompant son geste seulement quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, Potter, répondit l'héritier des Malfoy en passant par réflexe la main dans les cheveux bruns, grimaçant devant les nœuds. Puis il réalisa son geste et retira vivement sa main.

Épuisé, il ne commenta pas ses paroles et finit par s'endormir alors que Draco continuait de passer le bout de tissu sur son visage, dans son cou, sur ses bras. Voyant le corps de Potter se décontracter, le riche héritier comprit que son ancienne némésis avait succombé à sa fatigue. Profitant de cet instant, il alla appeler son parrain.

\- Il s'est endormi, dit simplement Malfoy.

Hochant la tête, Severus passa à côté de lui avec le nécessaire de potion en fermant la porte derrière lui, ne laissant pas son filleul rentrer à sa suite. S'installant silencieusement aux côtés de fils de Potter, il commença par l'obliger à avaler une potion de sommeil sans-rêve pour être sûr de ne pas être interrompu dans ses soins, évitant ainsi une dispute inutile. Il comprenait cet enfant… Merlin seul savait à quel point. Si le binoclard et le clébard l'avaient vu se faire battre, il aurait tout fait pour les éloigner de lui même s'il était en train de mourir.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit Snape donna une bonne dizaine de potions à son élève. Il recouvrit également le corps de celui-ci de nombreux baumes et bandages. D'un geste de la baguette, il nettoya ses habits, peigna patiemment ses cheveux, le rendant peu à peu présentable. Une fois cela fait, il quitta la pièce avec le jeune homme dans ses bras, passant devant tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui le fixaient ébahis et il le mit dans son lit avec l'aide de Draco.

\- Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant ? murmura Molly, semblant avoir pris plusieurs années en quelques heures.

\- Les enfants sont les premiers touchés par la Guerre, étant également les plus malléables, annonça Hermione comme si elle récitait une leçon et ce, sans quitter son meilleur ami du regard.

\- N'avez-vous jamais vu les traitements que recevait monsieur Potter chez sa famille moldue ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix faussement polie en se tournant vers le vieil homme, le fixant d'un regard de glace.

Aucune réponse ne vint répondre à sa question parce que tout le monde savait déjà la réponse. Albus se contenta seulement de détourner le regard. Il avait cru bien faire en le confiant à sa dernière famille, en l'écartant du plus gros danger qu'était les mangemorts. _« Comme d'habitude »_, murmura vicieusement sa conscience qu'il avait appris, avec le temps, à ignorer.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance de non-dits que tout le monde finit par se coucher, fatigués par cette journée mouvementée.

**XxxxX**

\- C'est tellement évident maintenant que j'y pense, souffla pensivement Voldemort en caressant d'un geste distrait son fidèle serpent. Comme ais-je fait pour ne pas le voir ?

\- Maître ? appela Peter, terrifié de l'interrompre. J'ai les recherches que vous avez demandé.

Redressant la tête, le Seigneur des Ténèbres remarqua enfin son serviteur. Perdu dans ses pensées, le mage noir avait totalement oublié sa présence insignifiante.

\- Et bien, s'agaça l'héritier de Serpentard, qu'attends-tu pour me les donner ? Un doloris, peut-être ?

Gémissant pitoyablement, il tendit les parchemins à son Seigneur d'une main tremblante. Aussitôt, l'ennemi du monde des sorciers lui arracha des mains, le coupant. Sur chaque page jaunie, il y avait un symbole complexe avec ses caractéristiques, ses conséquences, ...

\- Avec ça, commença Voldemort de sa voix froide habituelle, mon horcruxe sera protégé ?

\- Oui, maître, il ne pourra pas quitter le corps de Potter mais cela a un désavantage, murmura Petigrow.

\- Qui est ? questionna Tom en parcourant rapidement les divers runes et sortilèges.

\- Votre horcruxe ne pourra sortir du corps du garçon tout simplement parce que votre âme sera liée à celle de Potter, apprit l'ancien maraudeur, ils ne fusionneront pas mais seront, en quelques sortes, collées l'une à l'autre. Et si l'une est dégradée, l'autre le sera également bien que ce sera partiellement. De plus, votre âme peut autant influencer l'âme de Potter que l'âme de Potter peut influencer la vôtre.

Hochant la tête pour lui-même, il fit appeler le maître de runes en envoyant une courte missive. Presque aussitôt, un mangemort dont il avait oublié le nom fit entrer l'homme dans la pièce. Avant que son serviteur ne puisse quitter la pièce, Lord Voldemort l'appela.

\- Fait crier Peter pour moi, tu veux bien ? Je sens que cette séance va être longue et j'ai besoin de me détendre. Alors fait le crier, pas gémir, ses gémissements m'agacent prodigieusement.

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 2 ! J'ai été ravie de voir toutes vos réactions !

En espérant que la suite vous plaise !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Titre :** Entre Guerre et Chasse

**Auteur :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

**Résumé : **Le QG et Poudlard avaient été envahis par les mangemorts. Ce fut ainsi que tous les membres de l'ordre se retrouvèrent en plein milieu de la nuit à toquer à la porte du 4 Privet Drive sans se douter que leur vision du survivant changerait du tout au tout.

**Beta : **Antidote

**Note :**

À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 9 : Commencé (100 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 10 : Si vous souhaitez participer !_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 3 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1500 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 4 : Pas commencé_

_\- Un rêve mis de côté, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 3**

* * *

Chacune de ses nuits depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort était peuplée de son lot de cauchemars à tel point qu'Harry commençait doucement mais sûrement à avoir l'habitude cette violence. Cependant, il semblait au brun que cette nuit allait être différente. Aucune vision, aucune horreur, aucune douleur, aucune tristesse, seulement un calme agréable que rien ne pouvait perturber. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de se réveiller en sursaut sous une brusque souffrance qui se propageait dans son bras tel un poison. Baissant les yeux vers celui-ci, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en voyant à certains endroits que sa peau avait commencé à noircir.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit Harry avant d'ouvrir brusquement la bouche dans un hurlement silencieux mêlant souffrance et surprise.

En effet, sur sa peau, là où il ne devrait y avoir que des cicatrices, des bleus et des coupures, un symbole d'un noir profond apparaissait petit à petit, le faisant gémir. Le survivant avait l'habitude de la douleur physique, développant une grande résistance à celle-ci. Mais là… L'élu avait l'impression qu'on s'amusait à tracer des arabesques ainsi que toutes sortes de formes avec de l'acide. Alors, pensant que c'était sans doute une vision du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que tout ceci se passait dans sa tête d'anormal, il se rallongea en mettant sa main dans sa bouche pour éviter de réveiller les autres, pour éviter une nouvelle fois de se donner en spectacle. Mais les marques ne disparurent pas tout comme l'élancement provoqué par elles.

Il se leva donc, ou du moins, il essaya de se redresser pour se diriger vers la latte du plancher où il avait caché des potions ainsi que des baumes. Certes, leurs effets n'étaient pas aussi « incroyables » que celles de Snape, surtout en sachant que c'était lui qui les avait faites durant un voyage de ses moldus. Il avait d'ailleurs failli faire exploser la maison une bonne dizaine de fois à cause de sa négligence et de sa vue trouble — Vernon avait cassé ses lunettes en lui donnant une gifle —. Malheureusement, Harry ne fit que tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd tandis que son corps commençait à convulser. Violemment, ses membres tapaient les pieds du lit dans des mouvements incontrôlés ainsi que tous les autres meubles autour de lui, provoquant des sons répétitifs, le faisant grimacer autant de gêne que de douleur.

**XxxxX**

Malgré les prouesses de la magie, les membres de l'ordre avaient dû s'organiser constituant des chambres parfois avec six sorciers et sorcières. Dans l'une d'entre elles, il y avait Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, sa femme ainsi que leur fils, Draco. Mais même si le lit était moelleux, l'espion ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux, se focalisant sur ce nouvel environnement lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivi par des coups répétitifs. Aussitôt, tous les habitants de la chambre se redressèrent, baguette à la main, alertes.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla Draco en déglutissant.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le potioniste quitta la pièce pour tout d'abord visiter la chambre de Potter. Mais plus ils approchaient de celle-ci, plus les sons devenaient clairs. Ouvrant silencieusement la porte, l'espion s'immobilisa durant quelques secondes avant de se précipiter aux côtés du fils de son ancienne Némésis. Étendu sur le plancher de la pièce, le corps d'Harry bougeait dans tous les sens, percutant violemment tous les meubles autour de lui. Prenant les devants, Narcissa écarta d'un coup de baguette tout le mobilier.

— C'est quoi tout ce… commença d'une voix ensommeillée la née-moldu. Harry ?

Instinctivement, sa meilleure amie voulut se précipiter vers l'orphelin, mais la main de Lucius s'enroula autour de son poignet, l'arrêtant dans sa course.

— On doit attendre qu'il arrête de convulser, sinon nous risquons de le blesser, informa le Lord, le regard fixait sur le garçon de l'âge de son fils.

Ce fut ainsi que les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes et pour finir les heures. En effet, durant deux bonnes heures, les membres de l'ordre restèrent là, angoissés, à attendre la fin des convulsions douloureuses qui mirent une éternité à s'arrêter. Presque aussitôt, Severus, toujours en alerte malgré la longue attente, fit avaler une multitude de potions à son patient inconscient avant que son regard ne se fixe sur le symbole noir présent sur le bras d'Harry. Sans prendre la peine de répondre aux questions des autres personnes dans la pièce et attentif au moindre inconfort, le professeur inspecta délicatement la rune, les sourcils froncés.

— C'est une rune de protection, marmonna-t-il. C'est un travail complexe qui mélange plusieurs runes.

— Voldemort ? questionna Remus.

— Voldemort, confirma Severus. Je sens la magie noire dans l'encre. Les convulsions doivent être dues au fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait approché son noyau magique. La magie présente en lui s'est retourné contre l'agresseur sauf qu'au lieu d'attaquer l'étranger, elle s'est attaquée elle-même comme si… la magie de Seigneur des Ténèbres et celle de Potter avaient… fusionné et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre.

— Est-ce seulement possible ? murmura Molly, effrayée.

— Potter est le seul horcruxe humain, répondit Snape. Nous n'avons aucun point de comparaison donc, théoriquement, tout est possible.

**XxxxX**

Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit mal. Comme si chaque partie de son être avait été écrasée par un hippogriffe. Mais malgré tout, Harry commença à se préparer avec des gestes automatiques : mettre un pantalon, mettre un t-shirt en prenant soin de cacher la nouvelle marque, se brosser les cheveux, ou du moins essayer, se brosser les dents avec le doigt et un fond de dentifrice. Puis il quitta sa chambre avec l'intention de quitter le placard. Mais ça, ce n'était sans compter sa meilleure amie.

— Tu ne peux pas y retourner, s'exclama-t-elle violemment en lui attrapant le bras. Il… C'est un monstre. Et puis, il y a Lord Voldemort ! On doit en parler !

— Écoute-moi bien Hermione, siffla-t-il, épuisé, si je ne sors pas, mon oncle viendra me chercher et le problème de Voldemort ne va malheureusement pas disparaître. Alors, s'il te plaît, fiche-moi la paix.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il quitta son placard en prenant la direction de la cuisine pour faire le petit-déjeuner.

**XxxxX**

— Pétunia part en week-end avec ses amies, annonça Vernon à son fils tandis que son regard était fixé sur son larbin personnel, notant la tension de ses épaules avec un sourire mauvais.

— Hum, répondit distraitement Dudley, focalisé sur la télévision et le programme télé.

— Si tu le souhaites, tu peux également passer le week-end chez tes amis.

Intéressé, la petite baleine quitta l'objet moldu des yeux pour se tourner vers son père. Heureux, il fit le tour de la table pour prendre son modèle dans ses bras avant de rejoindre sa porte en courant, allant préparer ses affaires.

— Je m'attends à ce que tu me rejoignes le soir, informa Vernon d'une voix tranquille. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que Pétunia revienne.

— S'il vous plaît, mon oncle, supplia d'une voix basse le brun, la tête baissée.

— Tais-toi, siffla celui-ci en se levant pour se positionner derrière lui.

Presque tendrement, il glissa ses gros bras autour du sorcier qui se contracta davantage, si c'était humainement possible. Sadiquement, le gros moldu se pencha pour que sa bouche soit juste à côté de son oreille.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé la soirée ensemble…

Déglutissant, il continua de cuisiner, essayant vainement d'ignorer son oncle et ses…. intentions.

**XxxxX**

— Il aurait dû être rentré depuis longtemps, annonça finalement Draco.

Il était tous réuni dans le « salon », attendant impatiemment que la porte du placard s'ouvre sur un Harry en bon état. Mais il était 00h00 et toujours aucune nouvelle. Pourtant, personne n'alla se coucher. Narcissa se calla dans les bras de Lucius tandis que sa main emprisonnée celle de son fils. Molly fit de même avec son mari alors que ses enfants l'entouraient, se couchant les uns contre les autres.

Soudainement, ils entendirent des grincements au-dessus qui furent suivis par des gémissements assez faibles. Puis les cris recommencèrent.

Cependant, contrairement à la dernière fois, Remus la sentit cette odeur, cette odeur de sexe. Ébahi, durant de longues secondes, il ne bougea pas, ne pouvant y croire. Comment, par Merlin, ce moldu pouvait-il faire ça à son louveteau ? Furieux, il se précipita à l'extérieur du placard sous les hurlements des autres tandis que ses yeux devenaient mordorés. Courant à une vitesse supérieure à un être humain, il se précipita vers la chambre du moldu, projetant inconsciemment la porte contre le mur avant de s'immobiliser face à la scène qui se dessinait devant lui.

Son louveteau, son garçon, le fils de son meilleur ami était allongé sur le lit, les fesses exposées alors que Dursley… Avec un grognement inhumain, il attrapa violemment le gros porc pour le plaquer contre le mur.

— Comment avez-vous pu… grogna-t-il. Par Merlin, je vais vous tuer.

— Je connais votre secret comme des centaines d'autres personnes, souffla difficilement Vernon, vous ne…

— Vous croyez, murmura Remus d'une voix plus grave qu'habituellement. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il n'y a que des sorciers ? Vous semblez oublier les vampires, les loups-garous, les détraqueurs, les gobelins, les sirènes, les centaures, les dragons. Attaquez-vous à nous et nous vous détruirons aussi facilement que des brindilles !

Au fil de son discours, le moldu commença à pâlir jusqu'à devenir transparent.

— Nous sommes armés, nous aussi, ajouta après quelques instants la grosse baleine qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à virer violet. Et vous allez payer pour m'avoir interrompu, pour avoir un jour croisé ma route, espèce de monstre !

Les mains tremblantes de colère, il essayait de retenir son loup mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il sentait que sa créature prenait de la place, le mettant en arrière-plan. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus que la bête. Bientôt, ce moldu ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir.

— Remus, interrompit une personne qu'il ne put reconnaître étant perturbé, lâchez-le.

Baissant des yeux mordorés vers la main qui lui agrippait le bras, il grogna violemment, reconnaissant Albus.

— Harry a besoin de vous, pas du loup, souffla finalement celui-ci, calmant presque instantanément le loup à l'intérieur de lui.

— Harry ? questionna l'ancien maraudeur en lâchant le mari de Pétunia qui s'effondra lamentablement par terre, cherchant son souffle.

Laissant son regard voyageait dans la pièce, il vit que Severus avait recouvert son presque filleul de sa cape tandis que le brun ne bougeait pas, les yeux ouverts fixaient sur le mur face à lui. Étourdi, il allait jusqu'à lui avant de s'effondrer à genoux, passant sa main dans les cheveux emmêlés. Du moins, c'était son intention. Cependant, Harry recula vivement, évitant tout contact avec lui. Ignorant sa présence, le potioniste mit une fiole contre les lèvres de son patient. Seulement, celui-ci n'entrouvrit pas les lèvres.

— Ouvrez les lèvres, monsieur Potter, ordonna gentiment le directeur de Serpentard.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint, le faisant grimacer.

— Pourquoi il ne répond pas ? demanda Lucius, sincèrement inquiet pour le survivant.

— Il a dû travailler l'occlumentie seul pour des moments comme… celui-ci, suggéra Snape en serrant les dents. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle on n'enseigne pas l'occlumentie dans la plupart des écoles. Les élèves voudront s'entraîner à l'extérieur des cours mais lorsqu'on n'a pas assez de pratique et d'expérience, on peut se retrouver comme coincer dans son propre esprit.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? interrogea Molly, anxieuse.

— Cela signifie que je vais devoir aller le chercher.

**XxxxX**

Laissant le moldu immobilisé et mis sous silence par des sortilèges, les sorciers quittèrent la pièce, laissant Severus seul avec Harry. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, les autres membres de l'ordre qui les attendaient dans le couloir commencèrent à poser diverses questions.

— Severus s'occupe de lui, interrompit le directeur de Poudlard avec un sourire bienveillant, les yeux pétillants malgré la dureté de ses traits, il vaudrait mieux le laisser travailler dans le calme et attendre de ses nouvelles. Inutile de faire des hypothèses et de s'inquiéter pour rien, n'est-ce pas mes enfants ?

* * *

Et voici une nouvelle suite ! Je profite du fait que mes partiels soient finis et que je reprenne seulement le 20 pour avancer dans mes fanfictions !

En espérant que cela vous plaira !


End file.
